


the once and future boy king

by bellaaanovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam drinks Dean's blood and thinks about the repercussions and the "why" and what this all means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the once and future boy king

**Author's Note:**

> Although I am wholeheartedly happy Dean is (mostly) back, my heart still beats for boy king Sam drinking Dean's blood and ruling Hell with him. This came out of nowhere.

"Drink up, kiddo. It’s been days. I know you need it."

The words cut deep. They cut deeper than the knife Dean slices into his arm. They cut deeper than the hundreds of knives Dean has sliced into his arm. Sam needs the blood, and he needs his brother, and he doesn’t feel bad about it.

How can he? It’s been in him since he was six months old. He reassures himself he isn’t hurting anybody as he slowly and hungrily sucks the blood from Dean’s forearm. He’s in a jail cell but there’s a comfortable couch and a television and the door is wide open. He knows where he is, and he doesn’t care. He can leave if he wants to, he can  _stop_ if he so desired; he. just.  _doesn’t._

The blood is warm and Sam has to bite down to reach it, worried Dean’s wound will heal itself. Dean’s unoccupied hand runs through Sam’s hair, petting him and caressing him. He knows Sam needs it, and he uses it to his advantage. Of course Sam chooses not to believe that; the act of drinking his demonic brother’s blood is intimate and terrifying and overwhelming in itself. God, even with his twisted soul and his violent outbreaks and his partnership or friendship or whatever you want to call it with Crowley, he loves him as much as he always has.

Maybe even more.

Maybe even more because Dean isn’t fighting Sam on what he can’t control. He wants Sam to be powerful when he would have died to prevent that years ago. Dean is no longer his enemy, his opponent, on this. He’s with him, they’re with each other, they’re on the same page — for the most part. Sam loves Dean and he wants his blood,  _only_ his blood, and he wants to fill the hole all the detoxes and self-help books dug in the first place. That’s why he does it. 

Dean knows Sam loves him, and somewhere deep down, he loves him back, but not this Dean. Not this soul, not this week, not this time. Sam is fully aware his brother wants him to be wickedly strong for his own reasons. It doesn’t matter to the only technically living Winchester. His entire life has led up to him giving in to the darkness inside of him, and dammit if it’s due to his brother’s coercion and promises and  _dammit_ if he’s having delusions of grandeur but it doesn’t matter.

It really is a shame Ruby and Lilith and Azazel and  _Lucifer_ aren’t around to see how where they failed, Dean Winchester succeeded.


End file.
